The Fifth Element Of Life
by AnimeLoveSickness
Summary: Lucy has been living a very amusing life in Fairy Tail. Everything was going well when the new girl, Mamiko, got Lucy into trouble. What will happen to Lucy? This is NOT, I repeat, NOT a NaLu Story. The top pairing is LucyxOC. -STOPPED-
1. Their Fault

**The Fifth Element Of Life**

A long time ago, the Magic Kingdom was at peace. Now wars, or anything. Just sadness about the king's death. The King was murdered, and the murderer was never known. The Princess had disappeared one day. So now it was only the queen, a 35-years-old woman ruling this kingdom. Everyone was treated as a friend to the queen, and they would often see her walking around all cities. Even though the queen was always smiling, it was always a sad one. The queen had black hair that l brown &amp; brown eyes. While the king had blonde hair &amp; blue eyes. The princess was an only child, her name was Amber. Her hair is the same as her mother's, and her eyes are the same as her father's. She has a very cheerful personality, and never takes anything negatively. When she disappeared, she was 17 years old.

It was a normal hot summer day in our precious guild, Fairy Tail. But, there was a new girl! Her name was Mamiko, she was that bubbly happy-go-luck type of girl. She has turquoise-ish hair and emerald green eyes. Anyways, The same routine of their everyday lives wasn't affected by her. Natsu fighting Gray, Happy flying over them shouting "Natsu! Natsu!", Lucy talking with Mira at the bar, and so on. And as usual, Erza comes in, shouts at Natsu &amp; Gray for behaving like kids, then looks for a job. "Hey Mamiko! What do you think of this job? It says "Kill a demon in an island. Reward: 50,000 jewels"" –Erza- "Seems good enough.. Natsu! Gray! Whaddya think?" –Mamiko- Both boys were quite happy, well not really, the whole guild was kinda happy. They will get rid of those annoying, loud, people for A while. But they were also kinda sad cause Mamiko would go too. Yes, Mamiko is in Fairy Tail's strongest team. She actually took Lucy place, literally. You know Lucy's role in team, to make a lot of trouble, comforting her teammates, and so? Well that role was taken by Mamiko. Lucy was basically ignored everywhere. She decided she would be alone, to make place for Mamiko to blend in with everyone. It was just a pure decision with no regrets, but soon enough she did regret that. Everyone would stop talking to Lucy (if they ever talk to her) to talk with Mamiko. Even though everyone told Lucy they still loved her, she highly doubted that. The only one she could trust now was The old man. Everyone thought everything would go well since the strongest team in Fairy Tail would go to a mission, but who knew all the trouble the guild would go through in the future was their own stupidity's fault?

**Lucy's** **POV**

The strongest team in Fairy Tail were ready to go on our mission, when Mamiko came into the guild's door, bangs covering her face, guilty expression, and looking terrible. Everyone was shocked, they never saw this version of Mamiko. She suddenly broke down into tears, and Master &amp; and I were the only ones who noticed they were fake. When Natsu asked what's wrong, Mamiko answered. Answered something very false. She said: "Lucy threatened me a week ago to kill my whole family if I continue talking to everyone, and she did. I received the news yesterday. Look here." She showed them a letter, with one of my maids', again, ONE OF MY MAIDS' handwriting, saying the funeral's date &amp; place. Everyone checked the paper after me, then looked at me, eyes widened. I can clearly feel Master staring at us very firmly. "L-Lucy, what's this? –Wendy- "Lucy?" everyone was now whispering and looking at me calling my name. "Lucy, is thir true?" Oh no, here comes Natsu. "Please Natsu! Don't believe her! Do you think I'd actually do something like that?! I-" before I finshed my sentence, Natsu interrupted shouting: "LUCY I DON'T WANT EXCUSES! WHAT. IS. THIS?!" I was shocked, shocked at Natsu's anger. He never shouted at one of his nakamas, well who cares. Now I'm alone, with no one by my side. I'll have to be as strict as him. "Natsu, calm down-" &amp; again he interrupted me. "HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER WHAT I READ?!" "NATSU SHUT UP YOUR TRAP! IS THAT MY HANDWRITING? NO! SO YOU CAN'T SUSPECT ME! AND YOU ALREADY KNOW I BROKE ALL TIES WITH THE HEARFILLIA FAMILY! SO WHAT HAPPENED? HUH?" Even though the only thing I could hear was Mamiko's sobbing, I could feel everyone's rage over me. "LUCY REMOVE THE FAIRY TAIL STAMP FROM YOUR HAND! YOU NOT WELCOMED ANYMORE!" That was Levy. Levy was shouting. Is that even possible?! I felt betrayed. Everyone left my side. What happened to everyone? I just nodded and went to Master's office, since he already left the fighting scene. I knocked on the door and heard a "welcome" from Master. "Master, please remove the stamp from my hand." "Why didn't you ask Mira to do so?" "I don't need to answer you. You already know." "Lucy, are you sure? I mean, you know she was a liar." "Master I'm sure. I'll just find another guild." And so Master erased the stamp on my hand. "Remember Lucy, you're welcomed here anytime." With that, I left.

Hello everyone! I'm back with another story! I still hope I become a famous writer in this website so I'm continuing writing stories. Hope you liked this chapter, more is coming soon. Bye!


	2. A New Guild!

**The Fifth Element Of Life**

**Lucy's POV**

I was walking in the forest alone. Thinking about life, or rather, my life and how i'm gonna continue living. It's weird right? A week ago i was living a perfect life. My family, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Mira, Happy, Elfman, Master Marakov; and look now. Nothing. Not any single thing except my clothes, my backpack that has barely any jewels, and my bruises and cuts. I got tired, like really tired. My feet are going numb which is scaring me cause it never goes numb, my head is really hurting me, and i feel like i would die any moment right now. Just as i was about to fall asleep i heard noise and footsteps. I immediately stood up ready to attack.

**Unknown's POV**

"Hey Kei, i was wondering, when are we going to reach this Fairy Tale place?" I was getting tired. We have been searching for days for a guild called Fairy Tale to take a very important mage, Lucy Heartfillia. Master said she's a very important person to our whole kingdom even though he didn't tell us why. So he sent us, Me &amp; Kei, the two strongest mages in our guild, to search for this girl. "Well i think we are almost there Hanabusa-kuun" –Kei- "Kei, don't be so cheerful, it irritates me." –Me- "Hanabusa-kun you meanie!" (yes i used Mikan's sentence :3)

**Back to Lucy's POV**

2 manly voices was all I could hear in this place. I'm also pretty sure they said something about Fairy Tail. Well if they're joining it, they're just plain dumb. I was too busy thinking about what happened before I left the guild that I didn't even notice these 2 guys were in front of me. "Heellloooo? Are you okay?" that voice made me snap back to reality. "Ahh, gomen gomen. Wait….who are you?" "I'm Hanabusa Kawamoto and he's Kei Nagasawa." I was really wondering who they were. 2 handsome men standing in front of me. The one who talked to me had crimson hair, blue eyes and he was really tall, I felt like I was looking at a skyscraper from my view. The other had green hair, deep brown eyes and he was tall, just not as tall as the first one. "Why are you here beautiful miss?" asked Kei. "None of your business. At least I'm still alive." I murmured the last part, even though I'm sure they still heard it. "Well it's too bad we can't know why you're here, but at least let us know your name." –Kei- "Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia." I actually felt uncomfortable by the way they stared at me. It was like they traveled the world searching for me, which really creeped me out.

**Hanabusa's POV**

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia." _She's her! I never thought that she'd be this cute. Wait..I am not taking interest in her! No way! Hanabusa Kawamoto will never take interest in any girl! _ "Umm..why are you staring at me like that?" –Lucy-

"You said your guild kicked you out,right?" –Me-

"Yeah.." –Lucy-

"Well..how about you join our guild?" –Kei-

Well, we sure did surprise her.

**Lucy's POV**

They, out of the blue, asked me to join a guild! Well they seem nice. NOT Hanabusa, he seems a little cold, but Kei. He's really cheerful and sweet and looks carefree and protective and all the things I need for my prince charming. I might fall in love with him. But Hanabusa, no way. He looks like he would kill anyone who would dare to come near him or Kei. But from past experience, I'm pretty sure something happened in his past and then he turned cold like this. I wonder what happened to him.. "Sure, I will join. But where is this guild? And is it a dark guild? Because if it is, I ain't joining it even if my life depended on it." I said, maybe a little coldly. "It's somewhere outside this forest, and don't worry! It's a legal guild. Everyone there is really nice. I bet you'll enjoy your stay." –Kei- "Okay..but I'll quit if something I really don't like happens, got it?" –Me- "Don't go ordering us around. We aren't your butlers. If you wanna come, come. If you don't then die here." "Okay..but I'm hung- HEY WAIT FOR ME! T.T"

With that, we left.

* * *

Hi guys! So I really hope you like this, and please continue supporting me (if anyone knows about me anyways) I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm too lazy to proofread.


	3. Master Or Uncle?

**The Fifth Element Of Life**

**Kei's POV**

It's been about 2 hours and there's already tension between Hanabusa &amp; Lucy. I wonder why both dislike each other so much. It's like they're meant to fight by calling each other weird names.

"Can you please remind me again why do we need to take her with us? She's annoying." "Oh come on, do you seriously need to start another fight Hanabusa?" "Oh don't worry, I'm not staying long. I'm just gonna check this 'important business' your Master has with me then leave. So I won't be there for long and tomorrow would probably be the last day we ever see each other again, so yeah.." Wait, did she just say she will leave? But she will stay, no, she **should** stay. Master said that he would make her stay..

**Hanabusa's POV**

Haha. Like hell she would would just talk with Master about this matter then leave. She's gonna stay one way or another. Well I honestly don't know how though, I just know that Master will convince her to stay cause when Master wants something, he'll get it. And I bet she'll be good friends with Mizu-chan and Ritsu-chan, who'll also try to convince her to stay. They have similar personalities, after all.

**Normal POV**

Hanabusa was too lost in his thoughts that he never noticed that they already reached the city. "DUDE!" A shout from Lucy returned Hanabusa back to the real world. "What the heck? I asked you six times already if you want vanilla or chocolate ice-cream.." "Ah….sorry….chocolate…" "Are you okay Hana-kun?" worry was all that was shown on Kei's face. It's not something normal that happens that Hanabusa spaces out to the extent of being asked six times the same thing, after all. _**It's really weird, something is wrong. Hanabusa never spaces out. It's like making a fish breathe in the air. I wonder what happened? Is it about Lucy? Or did another fight happen at his house?.. –Kei- **_

**Lucy's POV**

We finally reached the guild, which was really enormous. It looked nice outside, but I have no idea about what's inside. Kei-san told me about two girls he and Hanabusa called " Mizu-chan &amp; Ritsu-chan." Who are they? Did I see them? Nope. They just told me how they look like and their favorite hobbies. Mitzu-chan had pink short curly hair in pigtails (imagine Sakura from Maid Sama) and she had this bubbly cute personality, her favorite hobby is reading. Ritsu-chan had short dark blue hair. (imagine Akane from Ranma ½) She had a shy personality, and she usually talks to only Mizu-chan. Her hobby is writing. That's what I know till now, let's see if more is coming.

**Normal POV**

The trio entered the guild, and Lucy was really surprised and speechless. The place was just like Fairy Tail, except you could feel more love in the atmosphere. Everyone is laughing, joking with each other, dancing with the music, and drinking, of course cute girls and guys, and the Master, he is was there in between men laughing and drunk, which was a scene the was hardly seen in Fairy Tail. Lucy felt her heart skip a beat, she felt like she was in her mother's hug, laughing. She felt like she was home, so much that she wanted to shout "I'm home!" . Lucy herself was quite surprised by that, since her home has long lost that feeling after her father's death. She unconsciously smiled, which somehow got noticed by about 50 widened eyes. Why widened eyes you wonder? Cause she's Lucy Heartfillia. And what's wrong about being Lucy Heartfillia? Nothing. It's just that Master's sent the whole guild searching for her which meant he seriously wanted to see her. The Master stood up, trembling a little, and ran to hug her very tightly but very gently. Lucy was a little surprised, but she felt this person is somehow important and won't harm her, so she hugged him back. The man was middle-aged and had brown hair and brown eyes, and was handsome. He certainly did look like Lucy a little, but not much. The whole guild was surprised by this sudden hug, but they felt relieved also. The Master had been stressed out ever since he asked Hoshino Shintani to search for Lucy. ((FYI Hoshino is the weakest one –still strong- in this guild)) Everyone saw Master say something to Lucy and then both left to his office.

**Lucy's POV**

I was told by the Master to go to his office and I just nodded too overwhelmed by the weird feeling I just got. I felt like even if I was crying very hard in his shirt he would still comfort me. It's not love..it's more like family love.. yeah that's it. Is he related to me somehow I wonder..?

"So Lucy, I wonder if you know me.." "I'm sorry sir I don't." He chuckled a bit, did I say something weird..?

"You know you don't have to be so formal. I'm your uncle after all."

And with that, I left that room, angrily.


	4. 3 New Friends

The Fifth Element Of Life

**Lucy's POV**

I can't believe this! My uncle?! Who is he kidding? I want to get out. **Now.** This is very annoying so I got up and went outside this office. He was calling my name all the way to the door, and what stopped me was his devilish voice that called my name. **"Lucy Heartfillia. Stop right now or who knows what might happen to you if you go out." ** I turned around giving him that –i-don't-care look but I really cared. I was afraid of what would happen to me if I really went out. "Look, old man. You expect me to just smile and hug and laugh with you when all of a sudden you want me in your office saying you're my uncle? Seriously?" I could hear the whole guild gasp with some whispers, even Hanabusa and Kei. I'm wondering if they gasped because of the fact that he's my uncle or because I disrespected him.. "Of course I won't expect smiles or anything of that category. But your actions are way too disrespectful." He suddenly turned gentle with his words. What the heck? "Look, I already know you're my uncle. It's just the fact that you said it so carefree like it's something okay.." I felt like crying. He most certainly knows how my father got killed, so why? Why is he acting like it's nothing? "If you don't care, I care.." I felt tears threatening to fall.. _**No Lucy, you should not, I repeat, should NOT cry and look weak in front of people you don't know. –Me- **_

I closed my eyes for a second, and I find myself in the office with Hanabusa, Kei, and two girls and a middle-aged woman who I didn't know. But the woman, she looked so familiar.. I don't know why.. Master suddenly hugged me out of the blue, trying to calm me down from my sobbing and crying. "I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just got too carried away.. I know it's hard for you.. it's hard for me too.." I could feel the sorrow in his voice. "It's okay, not your fault.." I felt better, with all my tears dry. I never understood why I would always cry when my dad's on topic. I would cry even if my eyes were ripped off their places. "I bet you missed me." He said calmly. "I did, but let's start this all over from nothing 'kay? I'm Lucy Heartfillia, nice to meet you." I said smiling. "I'm Takashi Heartfillia, nice to meet you." He and I shook hands, signal of accepting each other.

**Normal POV**

After Lucy and the Master and the other in the room went out, 2 girls immediately ran to Lucy, each one holding a hand. "Hello! I'm Fujikawa Mizuko! Nice to meet you Lucy-san! Please call me Mizu-chan!" said the pink-haired girl. So this is Mizu-chan huh? She's quite cute. "Ummm….H-Hello..I'm….uhh…Sawada Ritsuko..Nice to meet you! Please call me Ritsu-chan.." So this is Ritsu-chan? She's way too shy, well who cares she's beautiful with her dark blue hair.. "Nice to meet you! Lucy Heartfillia! You can call me just Lucy-chan!" I said cheerfully, I really like these girls, they only showed smiles since I entered this guild's doors. "Hey Lucy, can I call you Lu-chan?" Lucy's heart sank. She remembered Levy, one of her best friends. No scratch that, her ex-best friend. Poor Mizu-chan thought she offended her newly made friend Lucy. "Sorry.. I didn't mean to.." Mizu was bowing and about to cry, she really didn't mean to hurt Lucy. "No no! Please raise your head! You didn't do anything! You can call me Lu-chan if you want just please stop bowing!" Lucy was clearly in a state of panic. Well who wouldn't? Her new friend is apologizing for something she didn't do. And Lucy thought she hurt Mizu-chan's feeling, she was crying for god's sake! "Oh really?! So I'll call you Lu-chan! Lu-chan!" said Mizu cheerfully. Lucy sighed a heavy one, she finally cleared her first stupid misunderstanding, and she's glad. A lot of stupid misunderstandings will happen soon enough, she was sure of that. After that little problem was solved, a girl with long violet hair and scary dark brown eyes went towards Lucy and her friends, sighing. "Sorry about her Lucy, she's way too sensitive. She was like that to me when we first met. Oh by the way, my name is Akimoto Ayame, nice to meet you." She extended her hand, and I gladly took it. "Lucy Heartfillia, let's be friends!"

**Lucy's POV**

I was glad I have 3 friends already! It's so great, this guild is so great. I can feel the lively atmosphere, the sound of laughter, giggles, jokes, singing. I feel like I would fight for this guild even more than I would have to Fairy Tail. Ugh, that name gave some terrible goosebumps. "Are you cold Lucy-chan?" asked Ristu-chan so innocently. So adorable! "No I just remembered a bad memory." I really wanted to convince her with the truth, but she was looking at me with a way that says you're a liar. "I'm saying the truth!" I could feel the whole guild laugh from behind me. Even Master who was upstairs talking to some beautiful girl had laughed. I felt embarrassed so I hid my face with my hands, since I was sure I was as red as an apple. "Sorry Lucy-chan I didn't mean to embarrass you at all. It's just that the look I just gave you meant "I doubt that", which nobody knew about when I first came here. Everyone had the same face as yours, but yours was priceless!" Everyone was laughing right now, including me. Someone took a picture of me, and I saw it. My look was priceless indeed.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.


	5. More Friends & A Place To Live In

**The Fifth Element Of Life**

Everyone welcomed Lucy very happily, the whole guild were her friends now! But some of these people Lucy met were somehow special, which was weird. Aside from Ritsu, Mizu, Ayame, Hanabusa and Kei, the others were Asahara Taiichi, Asahara Akira, and Tachibana Yuri. Lucy was astonished by their beauty (or being cool and handsome for Taiichi, Hanabusa &amp; Kei), and she could feel the "rich &amp; elegant" aura around them. Like they're some kind of a really elite family. But she couldn't say a word since it would make her look suspicious and plus, she doesn't want to butt into people's business. That would be rude, especially to her new friends that she didn't know nothing about. But one thing she knew, they accepted her. Unlike there in Fairy Tail, where some people were jealous of her and caused her problems *cough*mamiko*cough* . But who cares about 'em now? She has much more better people who care about her and would believe her no matter what.

**In Fairy Tail**

Natsu was extremely anxious. Lucy had gone home and didn't come back for a month and a half. He even went to look for her in her apartment, and he didn't find her. He then knew that the landlady kicked her out. That day, Natsu came back to the guild very gloomy. He wanted to believe he did what was right, to teach Lucy a lesson. And hey, he did. Mamiko somehow convinced him, and they're even dating now.

**Lucy's POV**

I was introduced to everyone and so, but what about where I should live? I probably have to ask Master about it. But his office.. I forgot where it was.. I'm as stupid as ever.. "Umm…Kei can you take me to the Master's office? I forgot where it was.." I said smiling at my stupid reason. "Oh sure why not?" He said smiling back. "Thank you!" I said happily.

* * *

"So what do you want from Master?" asked Kei. "Well I wanna ask him where I will live. I mean I can't go back to my old apartment everyday. Plus, the landlady kicked me out.. Soo.. Yeaah.." "Wait so you didn't know? We have 6 buildings behind the guild with 10 apartments each, and everyone lives there, if they don't have a house near here. You didn't see the buildings?" I was shocked. They have apartment complexes? Awesome! I would love to live there! "But aren't they full? I mean everyone said there are 60 members in the guild.." –Me- "Well, we are 60, with you. You're our last member. Master said during his rule over Rose Fire there would only be 60 members. Right now, we have 2 empty apartments. So you probably should hurry up before either Syo-kun or Remi-chan take both of the empty apartments." "Syo-kun? Remi-chan? Who're those people?" "I'll tell you later, now go to the Master. Jane!"

**Normal POV**

Lucy knocked Master's door and entered after she heard the "come in". "Umm Master, I have a question. Where should I live? I mean you should know that I used to live in Fiore, and the landlady even kicked me out. So I have nowhere to go." Master looked thoughtful for a moment and then asked Lucy, "I believe you already know about the 6 apartment complexes behind the guild, don't you?" Lucy just nodded. "Well then..here you go.." He got out something from his desk. It was a….pen? "A pen?" That was more of a question than a statement. "Oh yeah I guess no one told you. Our system uses pens to open doors. Just click this (he shows her a purple button) and your door will open. By the way, it also uses eyes. I mean first you have to look here (he shows her a square) so the device will memorize your eyes and no one would be able to enter your room no matter what. Oh and we have a strict schedule. Breakfast at 8 am. Lunch at 5 am. If you want Dinner, you can pick some food yourself but only 3 different kinds and a drink. And each 3 weeks, you have to get a job. The max amount of days for a job is a week, so you can get a 2 full weeks to relax or heal any wounds you get from the job. Also, it's a must to go in groups. The least amount is 2 members. Except if you're an SA member, then it's not a must, but it's recommended. That's all. If you have anything to ask just ask Sakura-san. She always behind the bar. Now you're dismissed."

**Lucy's POV**

Hmm that's a good schedule. I mean why can't Fairy Tail have such a good and organized schedule? But wait… I forgot to ask him something… Why only 10 apartments in each apartment complex? I mean usually it has at least 20 apartments.. Maybe I'll go and ask Sakura-san.. I hope she's still behind the bar.

**Hanabusa's POV**

I was humming peacefully until Ichigo-san interrupted me. "Ne Hanabusa-san, should I go introduce myself to Heartfillia-san?" "Heartfillia-san? Everyone calls her Lucy, but for your case you can call her at least Lucy-san. No more, no less." I silently laughed. I mean Heartfillia-san? Seriously? "Okay but you still didn't answer my question; should I go introduce myself?" "Well you should, Lucy needs a lot of friends right now.." Ichigo-san looked at me suspiciously before going to talk to Lucy. Did I say something weird?

**Ichigo's POV **(Yaas peeps a new POV)

I was very nervous. I don't know why but I feel like Heartfi—Lucy-san is very powerful and she would not even look at me. Not like it's anything new, I've been ignored by all the SA members and they've always looked down on me. But Lucy-san.. Maybe she'll like me.. And what was all that about needing friends that Hanabusa talked about? Did something happen in her past or something? Questions later! I'm already near her!

* * *

"Umm Lucy-san.." I felt her gentle eyes looking at me.. They're so comforting.. Like a mother's eyes.. "I'm Ogasawara Ichigo, I hope we get along.." I said as I held my hand to shake hers. "Oh my gosh Ogasawara –san you're so adorable! Can I call you Ichi-chan? Oh sorry for my impoliteness I'm Hearfillia Lucy, nice to meet you!" She took my hand with both of hers and started jumping with me. She looks happy. Well I'm happy too, pretty obvious because of the huge grin I have on my face. "Ohh I'm gonna faint Ichi-chan is too adorable!" I heard the whole guild laugh from behind me as Lucy had one hand over her heart and the other over her forehead. I laughed too, I mean she did look really funny in that dramatic pose. Maybe she'll light up the mood here in Rose Fire.. I hope so..

* * *

Thanks For Reading.


	6. Fun Late At Night

**The Fifth Element Of Life**

Lucy was guided to her room by all her friends. Luckily, all 10 of them were in the same building. Lucy couldn't be any happier, to live in between all her precious friends. When she got into her room, she was astonished. It was enormous! The living room was the size of her old apartment, let alone the bathroom, bedroom and the kitchen. _**This explains why each apartment complex has only 10 rooms.. This is so huge! I think I'd get lost in here! -Lucy- **_Lucy had a really funny face, Akira couldn't contain her laughter. When Lucy looked around, everyone was already laying on the floor laughing so hard. Well, except Hanabusa. Lucy was confused for a moment, and then Hanabusa showed her a picture of herself that he took. Lucy looked at it, expressionless, and the guys thought that she was mad, but they were wrong. So wrong. Lucy started laughing so hard she was crying and her stomach hurt, and her cheeks were red. Everyone couldn't contain their laughter, and laughed with her, even Hanabusa. Of course not as hard as them. But suddenly, someone stopped their lovely moment by saying: "Alright enough laughing now, it's almost bedtime, go to sleep." It was the Master, he was slightly clapping. "Aww.. but Master.. Let us have a little bit more fun!" Said Lucy, it was in a weird accent you'd think she was drunk. Everyone laughed at that, even Master joined in a series of loud laughter. And after some time, Master took a glimpse at the clock hanged on the wall, it was almost 1 o'clock. "Okay guys enough, you won't be able to wake up tomorrow to catch breakfast if you keep on." Said the Master suddenly. In some mysterious way, they ended up watching comedy movies and they were laughing all night long. Lucy never laughed like that since her father died, and it felt AMAZING. But the night just had to end, making everyone sad. It was one of the best memories to all of them. "Oh and Lucy, I know you're scared of horror movies, but don't worry. Hanabusa's room is right across. You can sleep with him if you want, he won't mind." Whispered Ayame as they were all returning things to its places, because the room was more messier than what 100 9-year-old kids would be able to do. Lucy blushed madly at that and she made a little "eek!" sound which caused the whole room to look at her. Lucy didn't find words to describe what happened, so she ran to the bathroom and closed the door. Everyone looked at each other then at Ayame who was smirking, and they all sighed and said "Typical Ayame" all at once. Of course Ayame started laughing at the comment, then led the whole room to laugh with her. Of course the loud laughing was making Lucy curious, so she peeked her head out the bathroom door, to see all eyes on her. "Okay now, I need some good night sleep. Get out." Lucy could hear groans after her statement, which caused her to lazily but dangerously smile. "I will kill you all if you don't leave after 10, 9," and Lucy continued counting down and everyone started moving like they were on a plane about to crash. When she reached 1, they all already left, but were standing outside the door, trying to listen to what Lucy was saying.

**Lucy's POV**

I'm pretty sure the guys are still standing outside the door trying to listen. They are so noisy. I probably should just tell them to go…Wait…..I have a great idea *insert evil grin*. I went and sat on my bed, making it sound as though I was exhausted, and took my phone, pressed random numbers, and said out loud but not making it obvious that I was acting "Hey babe how ya doin? I want to see you so bad!" I could hear a little gasp. Ha, got them. "When will I see you? Oh don't worry I'm not pregnant or anything.." I could hear even more gasps. This is perfect. "Oh I was sure you'd say you want more" I said and made a cute sound. I swear the gasps were even more. So I started laughing saying cute things in the middle, acting like I was laughing with my fake boyfriend, but in reality, I was laughing at them. So I ended my series of laughs by saying "Bye little cutie thing." And a sound of a kiss. The gasps were even much more if that was possible. So I went off my bed, went to the door to see all of them looking upwards in horror. "I see you were eavesdropping on my chat with my boyfriend." And I saw their head shaking in disagreement. "No we weren't we just wanted to make sure you were comfy in your new bed, but it seems we all fell on the way of knocking on your door." Oh come on, I can't believe Master. He lies perfectly I was about to believe him, but reality just came knocking on the door of my mind, which I was grateful for. And now I see everyone nodding. I couldn't hold it in anymore, so I started laughing so loudly and they were all shocked. "You just had to see your faces! Oh my gosh hahaa! I knew you were eavesdropping all along so I pretended to have a boyfriend, but the reaction I got. Priceless!" and I continued laughing after saying the truth. They all looked shocked more than before for a moment, but then rage was visible on all their faces. "Oh how could you Lu-chan!" said Mizu-chan. "Well honestly, it isn't your business if I have a boyfriend or not. And plus, you were EAVESDROPPING. I have every right." Said me with a pout, which kind of made Hanabusa blush. But after what I said, silence invaded the air. But after 30 seconds or so, everyone burst out laughing for 5 minutes. "Ok enough everyone, I really want to sleep. Good Night." Said me as I closed the door waving at the girls and guys. They all waved back at me except Hanabusa. He just nodded, and I sighed. _**Hanabusa can be so childish! He could've at least waved. Jeez.. –Lucy- **_And then Everyone left to their own rooms.

* * *

Oh my gosh I actually updated in less than a day! So surprising!

**To rasputin123: Here i updated and in.. i don't know.. 8 hours? Please continue supporting me!**


	7. She's Influencing Them Somehow

The Fifth Element Of Life

Lucy had a great night sleep, the bed was so soft she felt she was sleeping on a cloud. The blanket was so warm too, overall it was a great sleep. But she just had to wake up at 7 am in the morning for some unknown reason, but that gives her perfect time. She went to take a bath for 30 minutes, and then she went of the bath, dressed in a violet crop top with the words "I'm Awesome" and a black skinny jeans, and white ankle boots. She let her hair loose, with 2 white shining clips clipping her bangs to the back. Of course not forgetting her celestial gate keys. When she was completely ready, it was 7:55 am. So she dared herself to go to the food court in 5 minutes. When she reached the court, it was 7:59 am. _**A minute early :3 –Lucy- **_When she reached the court, no one was there. The food was ready, and the smell was covering the whole place, but the court itself was deserted. It's defiantly weird, but she took a plate and filled it with a piece of sausage, eggs, bacon, and 2 cookies and orange juice. It isn't really much. She took her plate sat at the table with the letter A. She sat, blinked, and _BOOM. _The court was suddenly full of people chatting and laughing and picking food. Lucy just sat there staring at the people, wondering where the hell they came from. But her train of thoughts was cut by someone. "You better start eating, the food is gonna get cold, Lucy" Said Kei. Lucy turned her head from the people to all her friend taking seats. She couldn't say anything other than "How?" and "What in the world?" Of course everyone understood why she was so confused, and looked at Ayame. "Everyone comes right on 8. No earlier or later. That's how everyone is." Of course Lucy was still surprised by that, but just continued eating. After breakfast, they all went to the Main Hall, or where everyone hangs out and takes their jobs. Of course Lucy just had to take a job, but she didn't know which group she should go to. But her wondering was stopped when Kei told her to join their group. "I'd love to join you Kei, but who is with you?" Asked Lucy, slightly hoping it would be either Mizu-chan or Ritsu-chan. But NOOO, luck just had to abandon her. "It's me, Hanabusa and Ayame." Now that was some real bad luck. She hesitated for a moment, should she join them? Or just break Kei's heart? But Kei's strong, he wouldn't be sad by just that. But what if he really gets sad? All these thoughts were in Lucy's mind, but she decided on one thing. "Okay I'll join you." She said quite cheerfully just to cover the fact that she was annoyed she would be on the same team as Hanabusa. "By the way Lucy, what is your magic?" -Ayame- "It's Celestial Magic." Lucy could the joy on Ayame's face after she said that. "Oh my gosh that's so great! I'm use it too!" Lucy was so happy! Someone finally is on the same level as her. Maybe higher, but hey, still Celestial Wizard. While Lucy and Ayame were chatting, Kei &amp; Hanabusa were picking a job to go to. Their 2 weeks holiday was over, so a job is important right now or a punishment is on the way. So they chose a not so simple job, which was to take down an evil wizard, take all the things of the villagers back. The reward was 12,000 jewel. "I wonder if this is too hard for Lucy. We still don't know if she's good for this job." Asked a worried Kei. But it was true, Lucy just came for not so long, but no one knows of her magic, of course except Master and her group. But they don't know how powerful she is. She might be weak or a beginner, or she might be too powerful for such a job. "How about you go ask her?" Said Hanabusa. He didn't seem to care right now, but he knows that Lucy is really powerful just from her looks. He thought she didn't look weak, like this job, would be a piece of cake for Lucy. Even so, he still had a bit of doubt she was powerful from her looks right now. She was smiling happily with Ayame. Even though she looked happy and all, he still saw a little of sorrow in her eyes. Like she was betrayed, like was hated for her whole life. _**She may look strong outside, but she is as soft as a piece of talc inside, anything would scratch her. She needs protection by someone.. –Hanabusa- **_Hanabusa was never like this, but when Lucy entered his life, he started caring more about people. She is a great influence in his life, making him stronger in a way. She gave him this feeling of protection. Also a warm feeling is slowly conquering his chest, making him feel comfortable around Lucy. "Hana-chan can you hear me?" That snapped Hanabusa back to reality. "What? Sorry I was thinking about something. What did you say?" Even though Kei looked normal, he was wondering why Hanabusa was acting so weird ever since Lucy joined this guild. Maybe he is starting to care more about other people? Well whatever happened, he changed. Not in a bad way, in a really good way. "You know what, let's just get going. I already got permission for Sakura-chan." Said Kei, trying to not pressure that issue. "Okay I'll go call Lucy and Ayame." Replied Hanabusa.

* * *

I honestly don't know what happened to me, I am updating faster than usual for some reason. Well anyways this was not really long because I want all the excitement for next chapter.

**Sunny ver 2.0: Thank you for the compliment! And this story is a LucyxOC. Please continue supporting me!**


	8. They Meet Again!

**The Fifth Element Of Life**

"Okay so what is the job? You two haven't told us a clue about where we are going nor what we're doing." Said Lucy pouting. It was getting annoying. Those two only told Ayame and Lucy that they were ready for the job and nothing else. "Okay so the job is taking down an evil wizard, then taking all the villagers' things, and that's it. The reward is 12,000 jewels." Said Kei. Once he said that, they shut up. There wasn't any more questions to ask. "But wait, where is this village?" -Ayame- _**Girls sure can ask more questions than their body cells.. –Hanabusa- **_ "It's a village in Fiore." -Hanabusa- That made Lucy jump out of her seat, and scream "WHAT?!" . It was too surprising. Even though they weren't going to Fairy Tail, it's still too surprising. They may bump into anyone of the guild, and Lucy wasn't ready for that. "Why Fiore? Couldn't you choose any other place?!" Now Lucy was mad. "Lucy calm down we-" And Lucy cut Hanabusa off. "NO I WON'T CALM DOWN! I MIGHT BUMP INTO ANYONE OF THEM!" Lucy was outraged, but none of the group knew why. "Lucy, who're them?" Asked Ayame. And then Lucy told them everything, how Mamiko faked crying, how Natsu was shouting at her, how Levy who never shouts shouted, how Master tried to keep her, and then how the landlady kicked her out for not being able to pay the rent. This surprised her group, but they didn't pity her too much, they knew she would be even more mad. "Don't worry Lucy! We won't let them do anything to you!" -Kei- "Of course you won't. I know that already." Said Lucy smiling a little. "Wait how did you know? Did you read his mind or something?" Asked Ayame. Lucy just gave her a mysterious smile, which caused the boys to blush from her cuteness, and Ayame to get even more confused. And right after that small conversation, the train stopped. So now, Lucy is probably gonna meet them. She gulped hard, and goosebumps appeared from her toes to the tips of her hair. She took Ayame's hand and held it tight. Of course everyone noticed this, and Kei felt horribly guilty for picking this job. Never mind that, Hanabusa was feeling weird. Like his feeling of wanting to protect someone was overwhelming. He could hardly contain it, he wanted to go hug Lucy and tell her everything's gonna be alright. He almost lost it for a moment, but he still can control himself. That was good, because if he couldn't hold himself that moment, only god knows what might've happened.

And as they were walking to the house of the villager who sent the request, it happened. They did bump into Natsu, Mamiko, Gray, Juvia, &amp; lastly Erza. Lucy was glad to see Erza, because Erza was on a job the time the conflict occurred. Erza immediately went and hugged Lucy, and Lucy returned the hug. But that moment didn't last for long, cause Natsu pulled Erza towards him. "Don't you dare put your filthy hands on Erza." Said Natsu angrily. Lucy was so scared she couldn't reply and she just bowed apologizing. Of course this situation made Hanabusa freakin' mad and he was about to punch Natsu but Lucy stopped him right on time. "Hanabusa stop. Let's just ignore them. Please. We're gonna be late for our job." Said her. And Erza heard that. _**"Our Job?" Does that mean she left Fairy Tail? But why? -Erza- **_"Lucy did you leave Fairy Tail?" Asked Erza. Lucy felt bad for a moment because of the expression Erza had on her face. But she decided to tell her the truth. "Yes Erza. I did. I'm now in Rose Fire." Said Lucy showing her a purple rose inside a circle on the right side of her neck. "Rose Fire huh? I never heard of that name before. Probably some new weak guild.." Said Natsu. It wasn't loud but it was loud enough for Hanabusa &amp; Kei to hear. And that made Hanabusa seriously mad. He extended his arm to punch Natsu but Kei pulled him in the perfect timing. And then Lucy held his hand, and that stopped him completely. "Let's just go, we're gonna be late." Hanabusa could see the sadness in her eyes. Her eyes were betrayed by the light. It was completely dull. He felt bad for her. She's already emotionally weak, how can they? "Ok let's just get this over with. And you *looks at Natsu* Don't you dare come near Lucy. Got that?" And then they left.

**At the village, Normal POV**

When the group reached the house, they were surprised by its size. It was huge. All the villagers were staying in it because they thought if the wizard came to do something, they will have a huge amount of people which will make them victorious. "Ok so what?" -Ayame- "Well I think we should just go attack that wizard.." -Kei- "No. 2 of us should go and the other 2 should stay in case the wizard came to attack. What'cha think?" -Lucy- "Hmm.. That's a good plan. But how should we know if he came to attack?" -Ayame- After Ayame asked her question, Lucy took out 4 earrings and glue. "What is that?" -Kei- "This, my friends, is an earring. It will connect us. Just whisper and the message will be sent to all three of us. Now let me stick this onto your ears cause I'm the only one who can." Said Lucy as she went to Ayame to put the earring. "And why is that?" -Ayame- Lucy just gave the mysterious smile and went over to Kei. As she was putting the earring, Hanabusa was getting more jealous by the second. Of course Ayame saw this and started laughing out loud. And Hanabusa knew why she was laughing by her eyes, and blushed. And Lucy and Kei are clueless. Once she finished Kei, she went over to Hanabusa. She tried putting the earring many times but failed because of her height.

"Something wrong?" Asked Hanabusa. "Umm..Can you just lower yourself a little? You're too tall I can't reach your ears properly.." And Hanabusa did lower himself, making his height the same as Lucy's, which was hard since she was much shorter than him. And the scene in front of Kei and Ayame caused them to laugh so hard. "Alright alright enough laughing, let's get going.." Said Lucy chuckling a little. And they obeyed her. "Okay so me and Hanabusa are staying, you two go attack him ok?" Said Lucy pointing at Ayame and Kei. Everyone nodded and went off to their places. Lucy and Hanabusa just had to stay near the house, going around it because the wizard might attack anywhere.

1 minute passed..

5 minutes passed..

10 minutes passed..

15 minutes passed..

20 minutes passed..

25 minutes passed..

30 minutes passed..

35 minutes passed.. "Ugh I'm so tired! Hanabusa let's take a rest please.." Said Lucy slightly panting. "No. We are not going to stop." Said Hanabusa strictly. "Okay then I'm riding over you back." Said Lucy as she started climbing Hanabusa'a back. And after she reached a comfortable position, she just looked at the stars, admiring their beauty. Meanwhile, our boy here was having a hard time controlling his heart beat. Lucy was too much for him, he could feel her chest moving up and down his back. It was releasing some nasty thoughts in his mind, which he couldn't erase no matter what he thought of. And then he heard Lucy whisper "I wonder how mom's doing.." which caught his attention and made him completely forgot what he was so worked up about. _**Come to thing of it, she never said anything about her family.. Maybe she's like us.. –Hanabusa- **_And his thoughts were cut short by Ayame's voice in their ears. "Guys, the coast here is clear. I think he's coming your way." Said her worriedly. "I see. Okay we're gonna get ready." Said Lucy as she climbed off Hanabusa's back. He looked somehow disappointed, he was really enjoying that little moment of theirs. And Lucy wasn't heavy at all, in fact, she was so light he felt he could send her to Jupiter by just a punch. But hey, she isn't that weak. And after Lucy took out her keys from her bag with a knife, the wizard attacked.

**Lucy's POV**

I was completely ready with Hanabusa by my side. Wait, that sounds wrong.. Never mind that, the wizard is already attacking. The villagers were already freaking out, but I assured them by a thumbs up. Slowly, I could see blonde spiky hairs. More and more, the hair was starting to appear more clearly, and the face.. wait.. is that… Laxus?!

"What the heck? Laxus?!" I could see him smirking a teeny weeny tiny bit, clearly amused. "Well well well. If it isn't our Lucy Heartfillia.. Long time no see, blondie." Said he so calmly. "Long time no see, Laxus. So, did you become the Master already or Natsu defeated you?" Said me, taunting him. Well his weak point is being made fun of, especially being compared to Natsu. "Shut up! NATSU IS JUST A BIG SHOW OFF YOU UGLY MURDERER!" Shouted Laxus. I honestly expected that with some kind of attack, but no attack. Hanabusa was clearly annoyed by how we addressed each other by our first names. (Just for those who don't know, in Japan, being called by your first name means you're very close.) "Don't worry Hanabusa, he is not a bad person." I said to Hanabusa. He seemed to calm down, but he still had doubt in his eyes. And now I could see two people running towards us.. I think they're Ayame and Kei. I smiled, just not too big. "You know, I'm pretty sure you are gaining something attacking innocent villagers.." I said smirking slightly from the surprised look on his face, even Ayame and Kei were surprised. "You know me too well, Lucy." "I do." I said smiling. "Well, someone between them is from a dark guild, I don't know who, but he's dangerous. He has some relation with Erigor (Remember him? The first villain in Fairy Tail? Uses wind magic?)." Said Laxus eyeing me carefully. Is something with me? I just nodded, looking at Ayame, Kei &amp; Hanabusa who looked in deep thoughts. "Whaddya think guys?" They all finally looked at me. "Still ganstar language I see?" Said Laxus. I just smiled my mysterious smile. "And the mysterious smile.." He said smiling. I just smiled back at him. "Okay so do you wanna go and solve the misunderstanding with the villagers or look like the bad guy for your whole life?" –Me- "I'd rather look like a bad guy for my whole life." I know perfectly well how to respond to this. "But Evergreen isn't gonna like that.." I said. I could see his blush.. So cute!

* * *

Hi guys! I'm sorry if I was late, school started, lessons and tests and home works, you know that ish. So I will have a hard time updating, please forgive me!

**Guest: Can you explain what you mean? I didn't understand. Anyways Thank You for the compliment!**


	9. Laxus Isn't A Bad Guy

**The Fifth Element Of Life**

"Okay I will go tell them, you don't need to say that out loud.." Said Laxus, mumbling. Nobody heard what he said, except Lucy of course. "Say what? I couldn't hear you Laxus." Said Lucy teasingly. She heard him clearly, but she just wants to mess up with him. "I said I'll tell them.." Laxus said that a little louder and then looked at Lucy who was smirking with both her hands over her chest. He immediately recognized that mode, The Teasing Mode. "Oh quit it Lucy I know you're in your Teasing Mode." Said Laxus seriously but playfully too. "Ok you got me. Let's go." Said Lucy chuckling. She then turned around and started walking towards the door. She couldn't hear footsteps so she turned around and saw all of them staring at her. "Do you all love my looks that much?" Asked Lucy which made all of them snap back to reality. They all started walking behind Lucy, who by now had opened the door already. Once all of them entered, the villagers saw them, precisely Laxus, then they all started shaking in fear. "Didn't we ask you to get rid of him? Why is he here? He'll kill all of us!" Shouted the Mayor. Lucy and the others were taken aback by his outburst, the Mayor was a kind old man so why? Did Laxus do such a horrible thing? "Mayor, please let me explain. This guy here is Laxus. He isn't evil. He was trying to find someone who was working for Erigor, a truly evil wizard. Every person he killed was under a spell from this person. This person needs to be killed or it's gonna turn out to be a horribly big problem. You do get it, don't you?" Everyone was surprised by what she said, evidence is their shocked faces. "Now that I think about it, Takegaya was acting weird for a while. He would be secretly smirking when a person was killed. Maybe it's him..?" Said a girl who looked about 16 years old. "Miss, can you tell us a bit about his history and where he lives?" Asked Kei smiling innocently at the girl who had two huge pink hearts in her eyes, which caused Ayame to get jealous. She was slightly glaring at the girl. No one noticed the glare (her friends did :3).

And to be honest, THE Akimoto Ayame never have been jealous, so why the sudden change? She herself didn't. While Ayame was battling herself, our boy Kei was amused. Ayame was changing her emotions so fast it was extremely funny. Even Hanabusa, the person who never shows emotions (well when Lucy isn't around) was having trouble containing his laughter. Lucy on the other side was laughing, holding her stomach hard with one hand, the other wiping away some tears, which was confusing the villagers, the girl and Ayame.

After a while, the girl started talking, saying that Takegaya's used to work for someone really powerful who has Wind Magic. But then he was defeated by a Dragon Slayer, and he escaped from him. She said he said he would've joined that guy's guild, but he said it was a troublesome guild with weaklings.

"I think he said the guild's name was Fairy Girls.. no.. Fairy Fair… no.. umm…-" "You mean Fairy Tail?" Interrupted Lucy. "Yes! Fairy Tail!" Laxus was a little angry. _**That asshole dare call Fairy Tail members weak. Oh, he didn't see me or Ever or any of the guys' real strength. He'd be scared for life. Tsk tsk.. –Laxus-**_

* * *

Sorry guys this is the end! I'm planning on starting a new story of FNFH. (Fushigiboshi No Futago Hime) And I have lots of studies. Like I swear, the teachers just suddenly decided to pour on us a mountain of projects and studies all of a sudden because the Final Exams are a month and 2 weeks away. The heck? IT'S A FREAKING MONTH AND 2 WEEKS! But nonetheless, I still keep writing. I know, stupid, right? Anyways, I've been having a little bit of thoughts. Do you like long chapters? Like a thousand words or more? Or short chapters, like maximum 800 words? Please review and tell me.


	10. The Trip To The Bridge Part 1

**The Fifth Element Of Life**

"Okay Miss, can you tell us where he lives?" Asked Kei. "Uh sure. It's not too far from the town's outskirts, once you see a long bridge with a river under it, it should be filled with cherry tree blossoms and surrounded by cherry trees, keep going till the end, you'll see a small house, that's where he lives." Said the girl, flirting of course. She was showing a bit of her cleavage, and acting all cute and sexy with her poses. Of course Kei was slightly disgusted, but as a gentleman, he didn't say a word. "Thank You for the information, now shall we, everyone?" Said Kei, which earned him uncertain nods. And just like that, they started walking out to the forest. "We're gonna find this person and win this, I'm confident!" Said Lucy, pumping her fist in the air. And that earned her a bit of chuckling from Ayame, a smirk from Laxus, a giggle from Kei, and a…..look? from Hanabusa. Actually, Hanabusa liked that part about Lucy, being confident. She always has some confidence, even if it's just a little bit. While a lot of girls in Rose Fire have hardly any confidence. Maybe Ayame.. And Akira.. Maximum is 5 girls. And after some time, they finally reached the forest.

"Pink bridge..Pink bridge.." Kei was murmuring the same thing over and over again. "Hey Kei, why are you saying "pink bridge" instead of "bridge with cherry blossoms on it" or somethin' like that?" Asked Lucy. "Well, think about it. Cherry blossoms are pink, and it's filled with cherry blossoms. So it should look pink because of all the blossoms, right?" Said Kei, smiling of course. Lucy returned the smile, turned around, then fell. Everyone never noticed, they continued searching for the so-called pink bridge, thinking Lucy was searching too. That's until Ayame talked. "Hey Lucy, don't you think the bridge would look soo romantic?" She said, giggling. "Ooh, I never thought Ayame was the romantic type.." Said Kei. "I'm not! Ask Lucy! Right Lucy?" She shouted. When she heard no response, she got worried, as to where Lucy was. Luckily, they never took off their little ear microphones. "Guys! Can you hear me?" It was Lucy. Everyone heard that and they started asking her questions. "Guys calm down! See the huge oak tree?" Everyone kept searching for it until they found and answered Lucy "Yes." "Okay, there's a huge hole on the bark, look for it but be careful! Under it is the hole where I fell. It is so deep, I don't know how I'm even alive right now.." Said Lucy. Hanabusa was out of his mind, running, hoping to find Lucy. He then stopped. He realized he was falling.

"Hanabusa you idiot! Didn't I tell you to be careful?" Lucy was shouting at him because he fell down. "Sorry.." Hanabusa was relieved he found Lucy. But then it hit them both. Their position. Hanabusa was on top of Lucy, and Lucy's knee was touching his ahem**manhood**ahem. It was an awkward position. Which caused both of them to blush. Lucy was blushing madly, while Hanabusa was not blushing too much. But actually, his heart was about to explode. What was this girl doing to him? The Hanabusa that never shows feelings, expressionless, was now blushing. Even though Hanabusa was an airhead sometimes, he was still as smart as ever. He won't keep denying the fact that he's in love with Lucy because he knows it's true. Unlike Lucy who was trying hard to deny her feelings. "Umm..uh..Hana-" Lucy was cut off by Hanabusa. "Sorry!" As he was about to get up, he slipped on the super slippery mud, and now he was beneath Lucy, who was still touching his *ahem*manhood*ahem* . "The mud is too slippery, maybe we shouldn't move…" Said Lucy. Hanabusa just smirked, and confused Lucy, which was quite normal. Hanabusa was actually enjoying this, the girl was just a moment ago embarrassed, now she's confused, then angry. "Jeez! Stop annoying the hell out of me!" Then Hanabusa started laughing. "Hana-kun! You shouldn't annoy Lu-chan!" Said Kei. "When did you ever start calling me Lu-chan?" Asked Lucy. "Just now." He said, then all of them laughed together. "Would you guys stop laughing? Two of us are missing and all you do is laugh!" Shouted Laxus. Lucy and Hanabusa were able to hear that too. So Lucy decided to say the truth. "Kei, tell Laxus this in a very serious tone. Laxus stop whining. If you would move yuour lazy ass instead of using teleportation, we could have been out. But nooo, you just want to freaking whine and whine. Now use your freaking magic to find us, damn you, kay?" Said Lucy, not a hint of any other feeling other other than anger was shown, which sent shivers down everyone's spines. And as asked to do, Kei passed of the message. Laxus just rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed, and muttered a small "fine". He found them really fast, and got them out. Everyone was surprised except Lucy. She knew his powers all along.

"I have a question, if you can find people by your magic, why didn't you use it to find that Takegaya guy?" Asked Hanabusa with pure wonder. "Well, that bastard has a barrier around his place. A very powerful barrier which only people with magic like mine can feel." He answered, his eyes not leaving Lucy's, even though the answer was meant for Hanabusa. But then what happened was surprising. Suddenly, each one of them was in the middle of a circle of fire and ice, but not Laxus. Lucy was in an ice circle, Hanabusa in a fire circle, Ayame in an ice one, and Kei in a fire one. They couldn't talk to each other at all, not even by their ear microphones. And then, a huge sign appeared. "You won't be able to talk unless you get out of the circles." Was written. _**That's Freed for sure… -Lucy-**_

* * *

I know sorry! I'm late! Please forgive me! I'm having some issues right now so please deal with me. I want to promise to update fast but I will just break that promise T.T I wont be able to update True Love Is A Spell soon too..


	11. The Trip To The Bridge Part 2

**The Fifth Element Of Life**

**Warning: There are curses in this chapter.**

Everyone was now trapped in those circles, no way to escape. Now if you're thinking they're gonna be scared and freak out, then you're wrong. They were all as calm as asleep if not more calm. They were all in very deep thoughts, thinking of a way to get out of the circles. Now their calmness was getting on Freed's nerves. There was not a single sound coming from their bodies, just their breath. Everyone was having the same thought, _Who's behind this?_ Except Lucy, she does know. It's Freed, and for some reason, she didn't just sense 2 persons (Laxus &amp; Freed) . She sensed an amount of people, but she couldn't tell who exactly it was. So she just shook that thought off, and started thinking on how to get out of this freezing cold circle. But then, a voice interrupted her deep thinking. "You know, all of you, just sitting there doing nothing won't help you do shit.." Said a voice. Lucy immediately recognized the voice, Mamiko. The girl who got all the trust between her ex-friends and ex-best friend shatter into pieces. Lucy started having revenge thoughts, and the hatred scale was rising in her body.

"What the hell do you want, ratchet chick?" Said Lucy, darkly, in her mind. And for some reason, Mamiko heard her.

"How dare you call me a chick? Ratchet too?" Said Mamiko, in a how-dare-you tone.

"Well, I'm extremely pissed off right now, this was an absolutely bad idea for you to lock me up, because, once I'm out, hell is breaking loose. Not only me, but all my companions, bitch." Said Lucy in a dark voice.

Gasps were heard around the place, and the four trapped men and women were smirking.

"Well, I'm not worried. I have Natsu here. You're an ant to his fist. Just his fist without magic." Taunted Mamiko. Now that got on Lucy's nerves. She despised this girl, and knew she was nothing but bad news. Of course the whole conversation was heard by everyone, inside the circles or not. When Hanabusa heard Natsu's name, he was in rage. That guy was a bastard, not more, not less. While Ayame and Kei had no clue what was happening around them. So both of them just decided to not let the commotion interrupt their thinking. While the conversation between Mamiko and Lucy reached the shouting point.

"You know what? I've had enough! I'M GETTING OUT AND BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" Shouted Lucy.

"Heh, and how will you do that, brat?" Said Mamiko, but when she heard no response, she got worried. Maybe Lucy is seriously planning to attack. And what's worse, she can't see what she's doing because the circle is trapping Lucy all they way to the sky, so she can't escape. And slowly, black smoke was coming out of the circle Lucy was in. Like, pitch black smoke. It slowly made its way towards all the other circles. Soon enough, all the circle had pitch black smoke around it all the way to the top. And then what happened was unexpected.

An explosion.

It wasn't a normal explosion. The black smoke was all over the place, making everyone cough, except the four who were In the circles. They were perfectly fine, talking to each other in the midst of the smoke. They were more like asking her, and she was just staring. Once the smoke disappeared, the gang of four went in front of Mamiko. And as Lucy sensed, it wasn't only Mamiko. It was the same group of people they met before they started the mission, when they had just arrived at Fiore. The same group. Natsu, Mamiko, Gray, Juvia. But Erza was nowhere to be found, so Lucy assumed she didn't come. They were standing in front of each other. Mamiko in front of Lucy, Hanabusa beside Lucy and in front of Natsu, Ayame beside Hanabusa and In front of Juvia, Kei beside Ayame and in front of Gray. "You aren't planning on starting a fight, are you? Because you'll seriously regret it.." Said Kei, smirking.

"Heh, don't get too cocky mama's boy, we're winning." Said Natsu, eyeing Kei in disgust. And once again, that got on Hanabusa's nerves.

"Yeah yeah sure you will, I hope you're gonna go back to that garbage can you came from safe.." Said Lucy, with her stoic face. And the garbage can… they all wondered what she meant by that.. Until Kei discovered it. He then started laughing silently. Gray raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well that garbage can has your best-" Lucy cut him off.

"My ex-best friend." She said, plainly.

"Yes, she's- wait what?" He looked surprised.

"I don't care about her anymore.." She said, her dull.

"_**Did we cause this coldness? This plain tone, Lucy never talks like this. Her words are always full of life. Even her eyes.. So dull… I wonder if we were the ones who caused this? If Master meets her this way, he'd kill us.. –everyone except Mamiko- **_

"Hey, there's scarlet head.." Said Ayame, catching everyone's attention. And it was Erza, she called her that because she didn't want to be casual with her..nor formal.

"Erza?!" Exclaimed Lucy, her eyes were full of life again. "Erzaaa!" Shouted Lucy.

"Lucy!" Shouted Erza back. She was grinning widely, happy to see Lucy. Lucy ran towards Erza, and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you so much Erza.." Said Lucy, about to cry.

"Me too.." Said Erza, then gave off a relieved sigh, relieved that her companions didn't hurt her.

Back there, there was a glaring contest. Between who? Natsu and Hanabusa. So he didn't notice the moment, nor did Hanabusa. But all the others had their eyes on the two girls.

Unless you're as smart as Imai Hotaru (From Gakuen Alice, if you know her, you know what I mean..) , you will never see that they were having an eye conversation. It was more of a fight than a conversation. But in the end, Hanabusa managed to stop, after he heard Lucy laugh. It was a habit of him, he'd look at Lucy whenever she laughs. He just couldn't help it.

Nastu looked at the direction Hanabusa was looking at, and his eyes immediately widened.

"No! Erza! Get away from her! She's freaking dangerous!" Shouted Natsu.

Erza turned her head and frowned, what has Natsu turn into? Then she whispered something to Lucy.

After Erza stood straight, Lucy had her eyes widened. She was frozen before she was grinning as wide as she can. "Of course! Master would be happy to!" She said. But then she realized something, which made her frown a little. "But…" She looked at her friends, then back at Erza. But then she realized she can just try, nothing's gonna go wrong. "Nevermind!" Said Lucy, smiling widely.

Erza felt relieved, she thought there was a problem.

Little did she know, _there was._

* * *

**Yo! How ya doing my sweet sweet readers? I'm back! I have good news to you which is bad news to me.**

**School ends in 3 weeks and 3 days! I'll have much more time to update, but I won't be able to see my friends. And FYI, I have lots of friends at school and I love them all, younger or older or in my class. Ok enough about me.. Please review my silent readers! There are 796 views, but only 3 reviews!**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	12. Author's Note

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**_

Guys, I'm not gonna update till the week after this one. (10-4) I'm sorry but my graduation party is near, and I have double the studies since the final exams are near already. So… Nor TLIAS (True Love Is A Spell) or TFEOF (The Fifth Element Of Lfe) will be updated until that time. Sawy! Sorry!


End file.
